1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microfilm camera for photographing images of documents on a film on a reduced scale to prepare a microfilm, and more particularly to a microfilm camera of the type for photographing documents of different sizes, such as A3 and A4 sizes of JIS standards, on a film on the same reduced scale.
2. Description of Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. SHO 59-83131 discloses a known microfilm camera of this type.
The disclosed camera is adapted to detect the size of the document to be photographed, adjust the aperture size of its photographing assembly according to the document size detected and control the feed of film in conformity with the document size. The camera has the advantage that documents of different sizes can be photographed easily, each in accordance with its size.
However, when the images photographed on the film by the disclosed microfilm camera are to be copied, for example, by a reader-printer, or the like, on the same enlarged scale, there arises a need to judge the size of each image on the film and to select and feed copy paper of A3, A4 or other size suited to the image size.
The image size is usually judged by the operator by observing the image on the film, or it is detected from the film image using many sensors as disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. SHO 59-30550. Accordingly, the judging or detecting procedure is cumbersome, involves errors or requires a device which is complex in construction and inefficient.